Witness Protection
by AwesomestgirleVa
Summary: Bubble is in witness protection after seeing a women getting raped and murdered. She's been having a great life until the murderer breaks out of prison and is now after her. Now she has to live under a new identity and move to a new city, there she'll meet new friends and make new enemies, maybe even see some old friends too? Read and find out! First story so pleas be nice! :)


**Chapter one: New identity, new school, new life**

**Hi guys! Yep, that's right, this is my first story! I really hope you guys like it, ****please be nice with the reviews! Okay on with the story!**

"Now Miss Utonium, you know the drill so I'll just give you the details of your new identity, city and school" a tall woman with dark brown hair said to the girl in front of her.

The frightened girl nodded and the women continued "Right, so your new name is Cailee Jones, you lived in Cittiesville and you're a daughter of a now big business man and a at home mother, and a child of two" the agent explained.

The frightened blonde girl looked at the agent in front of her confused "Two? I'm an only child" said the girl, the women nodded "Yes of coarse, but Agent Taylor will be living with you and your parents from now on, just to keep you safe" the women said.

Just then a young agent walked into the room with a smile and gave a nod to the blonde girl, "Hi, I'm Jake Taylor and I'm your new brother!" the young man exclaimed which made the blonde relax and giggle at his actions.

She had to be honest the guy in front of her was really cute. He had dark brown hair and almond colored eyes, he had a lightly tanned skin and a very sexy smile, he was also very muscular with an eight pack which you could see clearly with the tight black shirt.

She quickly looked back to the women in front of her, Agent Hyper or Liz. She was a beautiful tall woman with dark brown mid-back hair and dark green eyes. "Thank you Agent Taylor" Liz sweat dropped.

He smiled and sat down, "Right, now you and your parents are moving to Megaville and living in a small house near your new school, Megaville High. There your father will work in a highly successful business and your mother will stay home" she explained.

The girl also known as Bubbles nodded. Yes Bubbles Utonium witnessed a terrible thing, I mean seeing a women getting raped then killed isn't exactly 'fun'. She has beautiful golden blonde butt length hair and cute baby blue eyes, she has a light almost creamy skin, she's not really tall but not exactly short either with B-cup breasts.

Bubbles could remember the brutal sight perfectly, it was horrible and she always tries to forget it but fails each time, it was a terrible and sick sight she'll never forget.

**Flashback:**

A bubbly blonde teen skipped down the road on her way home, she was always happy and positive, she just finished her shift at her part time waitering work.

She skipped past a dark alley and was almost home but stopped after she heard a terrified scream, she quickly walked back towards the alley to see if the person was okay but got the exact opposite.

There in front of her was a terrified woman backing away from a man with a knife, he had a maniac smile and was closing in on her, she was trembling with fear.

When he cornered her he ripped her clothes off and forced himself onto her, she was screaming and crying at the same time, he then forced himself into her and she screamed in pain which made him quickly cover her mouth.

Bubbles wanted to do something, she wanted to scream for help, she wanted to run up to them and get him off the woman, she wanted to help someway but couldn't move, she found herself just staring at the sight with fright.

She saw tears roll down the woman's cheeks and she heard the man laughing at the sight underneath him, bubbles wanted to throw up, cry or even scream but just couldn't.

Blood was dripping down the woman's legs, a lot of blood. Bubbles couldn't even close her eyes, she was too scared and was at a standstill, she could barely breath.

When the man was done he got up and took his hand away from the woman's mouth, she was crying but no tears fell, she was already too drained, the man spat at the woman and growled.

"Still not good enough, I need someone fresher, younger, feistier" he said to himself while scowling at the woman, he took his knife and smiled again.

"At least this is gonna be fun" he said, he took his knife and slid the woman's leg while covering her mouth again, he then slid the other leg from the top of her thigh right down to her ankles.

After the legs he went to her stomach and made a long cut, the blood gushing out, Bubbles watched with horror as the woman is being tortured, tears began falling down Bubbles' cheeks as she watched.

He then went to her fingers and broke each one of them after that he took his knife cutting her fingertips clean off, Bubbles could clearly see the life draining out of the woman's eyes as she was being slayed.

When there was only a little bit of life left in her eyes he slid her neck with one swift move, and her eyes faded, now lifeless, the man made an H on the woman's forehead with his knife.

He stood up and smiled at his 'masterpiece' and laughed, Bubbles was horrified and she knew this wasn't the first time this man has killed, just looking at him she knew he was a pro.

For starters there was not one single drop of blood on him, not even a little drop, second it looked as if he knew what he was doing, and you could see he was enjoying it not one look of guilt hit his face.

Bubbles quickly snapped out of her fear and quickly dialed 911, she knew she still had some time to get this murderer caught, cause he still needs to clean up his mess.

She was busy talking to the police telling them where she is but while she was talking softly she saw the man whipping his knife and walking away, she got nervous, she couldn't let this man go after what he just did!

She told the police to hurry and quickly hanged up, she got up and ran towards the man "STOP! You can't just walk away after what you did!" she said boldly standing a few feet way.

He stopped and turned around with an evil smirk, "What a brave little girl" he said his smirk turning into a smile "You saw what happened and came up to confront me? Brave…" he said smiling but then frowned "But stupid" he said his voice dangerously low.

He ran towards her and punched her in the stomach which made her fall onto the floor with a loud thud, he got on top of her and smiled again "Guess I'll have some fun again" he said his eyes were filled with danger and Bubbles was terrified.

He was about to rip off her clothes like he did with the other woman before but she quickly punched him in the face while trying to get loose from his grip, he scowled at her but smiled again "Feisty, I like that" he said and pushed her head against the floor making some blood flow from the cut.

The police arrived and caught him just before he could do anything else to her, she was relieved that the man was now going to prison, while the officers cuffed him he kept his smile "It won't be long until I see you again my dear" he said lowly while laughing.

The next week was the trial and somehow the man got a pretty good lawyer but it didn't help him much, his sentence was life without parole, but the man still terrified Bubbles and she requested witness protection which the police agreed to.

They told her this man was a serial killer they've been searching for, for years. He called himself HIM and enjoyed killing and playing with his victims.

Bubbles was relieved that a serial killer is now off the streets thanks to her, Townsville was now much safer, even tho she couldn't help the woman who was killed, she was as old as Bubbles' mother and the woman had two kids, boy twins and they were horrified when they heard the news but thanked Bubbles for catching their mother's killer.

Bubbles still felt sad the boys were only six years old but they still thanked her even tho she didn't save their mother, Bubbles felt guilty but was glad she could help.

**End of Flashback:**

Bubbles almost burst into tears thinking about that day, but to make things worse after three years in prison the murderer broke out of jail and vowed to get Bubbles.

After a year since the broke out he found Bubbles and luckily she got away, but was terrified all over again, that's the reason why she now needs a new identity.

**Bubbles POV:**

Why can't I just forget that horrible day? I snapped out of my thoughts when Agent Hyper started talking again "Megaville is more or less a crime free city thanks to the great law enforcement and the school is one of the best, it's like a school for kids with great talents and you my dear have a great talent" she said smiling.

I looked at her confused "Really? What?" she smiled brightly "Art! And don't forget your beautiful voice!" she said grinning, I blushed and shook my head "I don't sing that good" I said shyly.

"Oh, don't be so modest! I mean when you sing you make Angels feel shame!" she exclaimed, yeah I know not the way you thought a Agent from the CIA would be but Liz and I have grown really close.

I giggled at her and nodded, she smiled and clasped her hands together "Right then, let's start with your make-over" she said and I nodded, this was a usual with witness protection, you need to look different or else you'll be recognized.

She stood up and left the room, me following her and Jake right on my tail, we entered a room I'm quite familiar with, I quickly sat on a chair waiting for Meggie to start my makeover. **(AN-that's right I'm in the story too!)**

She came out from the back and smiled when she saw me, "Bubbles! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did that son of a bitch even touch you?!" she asked with anger and worriness.

She had blonde hair that stopped in her mid-back with a creamy skin and icy blue eyes and a pearly white smile, she's really fun and she's a real geek. She loves video games and scary movies even tho she's terrified of zombies, she may be a geek but she is a real athlete. **(Lol the perfect description of me!) XD)**

She started with my hair and then continued with everything else, when she was done I looked different but still had my style, I looked really cute! But I told them I would never color my hair and ever wear color contacts.

My hair was now past my shoulder blades and curled at the ends, she also cut me some swept bangs and gave me contacts, still blue but a little darker than my baby blue eyes.

She gave me my new school uniform and I looked super cute! It was a light navy blue blouse with a black tie and a black plaid skirt, with white socks that stopped about two inches under my knees and some cute black shoes.

My hair was in a high ponytail because I couldn't wear my signature pigtail or else someone might recognize me, I had on mascara and little pink gloss.

I looked at Liz "Anything else?" I asked, she smiled and shook her head "Nope, you can go and Bubbles be safe, kay?" she said making me nod "Kay" I said and went home.

~(*o*)~ *~ ONE WEEK LATER! ~* ~(*o*)~

We are now living in our new city, and tomorrow Jake and I are going to our new school, he's a senior and I'm a junior so I guess it'll be fun. I just hope school won't be too much drama!

**Yes bubbles, I hope so too… NOT! Don't worry there is gonna be a lot of school drama, romance and comedy. There will be bitches, players, jocks, bad boys, nerds, weird teachers and lots of really weird and CRAZY friends! Please review! Don't forget there will also be lots of love triangles! Rowdy ruff boys are in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Also nd crazy OC friend for bubbles, girls only no boy OC's! Tell me if she knew bubbles before or did they just meet! Thanks! :3**


End file.
